Servant x Prince(ss)
by Franada Aland
Summary: Kai ingat, dia pernah bertemu dengan nya beberapa tahun yang lalu di padang bunga. Sekarang Kai bertemu dengan nya lagi, sebagai seorang pelayan.


**Servant x Prince(ss)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Tsukiuta Series milik Tsukino Mikoto atau Tsukino Talent Production. Fanfic ini milik saya.**

 **Warning: OOC pake banget, Typo dimana-mana, EYD belum sesuai, GJ banget, AU, shounen-ai, dll.**

 **Pairing: Fuzuki Kai x Shimotsuki Shun**

.

Summary: Kai ingat, dia pernah bertemu dengan nya beberapa tahun yang lalu di padang bunga. Sekarang Kai bertemu dengan nya lagi, sebagai seorang pelayan.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat nampak membenarkan bentuk rambut nya yang tadi agak acak-acakan, dia harus berpenampilan rapih untuk bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi tuan nya. Kai—nama pemuda tadi—sebenar nya sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi tuan nya ini. Seseorang yang sudah lama dia kagumi. Ah, tapi Kai tidak yakin dia akan diingat.

Apalagi saat sadar kalau posisi mereka yang berjauhan, dimana orang yang Kai kagumi itu adalah seorang bangsawan, dia seorang pangeran.

Sementara Kai? Dia hanya orang biasa. Mendapat pekerjaan menjadi pelayan di keluarga bangsawan pun sudah sangat beruntung. Karena banyak yang mau menjadi pelayan bangsawan tapi mereka tidak bisa.

Pintu lalu dibuka, para pelayan membungkuk saat ada seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan iris emas kehijauan memasuki mansion megah itu. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda berambut putih tersebut sangat membuat tenang—entah kenapa. Walaupun pemuda tersebut sering disebut Demon Lord, tapi dia tidak mirip, malah dia seperti seorang Angel.

Disamping pemuda itu ada seorang lagi, dia adalah pelayan pribadi sang Demon Lord yaitu Sakaki-san. Menurut banyak pelayan, Sakaki beruntung karena bisa menjadi pelayan pribadi anak tunggal keluarga Shimotsuki itu. Disamping Shun ada seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dengan wajah datar. Diketahui dia adalah sepupu dari Shun, wajah nya memang mirip dengan Shun tapi mereka tidaklah bersaudara.

Ingatlah kalau pemuda itu anak tunggal.

Mereka kemudian berdiri kembali setelah sang tuan melewati mereka, dia menuju ke lantai atas. Shun—nama sang Demon Lord—memasuki kamar nya. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan karena banyak acara yang harus dia datangi hari ini, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh beberapa pelayan disana.

"Kai, bawakan teh untuk Tuan Muda. Sekalian memperkenalkan diri kalau dia bertanya. Kalau dia bertanya tentangku, katakan pada nya kalau aku sedang mengurus beberapa pekerjaan." Ucap Sakaki dan Kai hanya bisa menurut.

Dia lalu pergi ke dapur dan membuat teh untuk Shun, Kai sudah terbiasa membuat teh dan dia ingat tentang aroma teh yang Shun suka. Apa Shun masih mengingat nya?

' _Jangan dulu berpikiran seperti itu. Fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu, Kai.'_ Batin Kai dan dia telah selesai membuat teh. Kai menyimpan teh itu di atas nampan dan dia membawa teh tersebut pada kamar sang Tuan Muda.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Kai mengetuk pintu kamar Shun, setelah ada jawaban, dia lalu memasuki kamar Shun. Shun sempat menatap bingung Kai, dia asing dengan wajah Kai.

"Ah! Kau pelayan baru itu, ya?" Tanya Shun dan Kai yang sudah menyiapkan teh untuk Shun itu lalu menyimpan nya di atas rak dekat ranjang Shun.

"Ya Tuan, saya adalah pelayan baru. Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Fuzuki Kai." Kai agak membungkuk pada Shun lalu dia berdiri kembali.

"Seperti nya kita ini seumuran, ya? Panggil saja aku Shun. Jangan formal padaku." Shun tersenyum kecil dan itu membuat Kai terkejut.

"Tapi Tuan—"

"Itu perintah, Kai."

Kai langsung diam dan dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, Shun. Kalau begitu saya izin pergi." Kai membungkuk lagi, setelah membungkuk dia lalu berbalik pergi keluar kamar Shun.

"Ah! Ingat juga! Pakai 'aku' jangan 'saya' ! Itu perintah ya, Kai." Kai menatap kearah Shun dan Kai tersenyum dia hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Kai keluar, Shun kemudian mengambil teh yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh Kai itu. Aroma nya berbeda dengan teh yang biasa dibuat oleh Sakaki. Tapi aroma itulah yang membuat Shun tergoda untuk meminum teh tersebut sampai habis, juga ada perasaan rindu dalam lubuk hati Shun yang kembali terbuka. Shun tersenyum.

' _Ternyata memang kau ya.'_ Batin Shun setelah dia meminum sebagian teh yang dibuatkan oleh Kai.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Aduh..." Keluh seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih saat dia menabrak seseorang di hadapan nya._

" _Ah! Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Yang ditabrak berdiri, bukan nya memarahi anak laki-laki itu tapi malah menolong. Yang ditabrak oleh nya mengulurkan tangan._

 _Tangan anak laki-laki berambut putih itu lalu menggapai tangan tersebut, menggenggam nya dan tubuh kecil nya itu ditarik._

" _Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap anak laki-laki itu._

" _Syukurlah, maaf aku malah menghalangi jalanmu saat kau berlari seperti itu." Kemudian disusul suara tawa garing._

" _Harus nya aku yang minta maaf karena menabrakmu, kau ini aneh."_

" _Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum nya, siapa kau?" Tanya nya._

" _Shun, namaku Shimotsuki Shun." Ucap Shun memperkenalkan diri._

" _Ah! Keluarga bangsawan Shimotsuki! Maaf aku tidak sopan!" Anak laki-laki di depan Shun malah membungkuk._

" _Tidak apa, lalu kau siapa?" Tanya Shun._

" _Namaku Fuzuki Kai! Panggil saja aku Kai." Kai tersenyum lebar._

 _Shun mengangguk, dia kemudian menatap kearah bunga yang sedang Kai pegang. Memang ini adalah padang bunga, dimana-mana ada bunga yang tumbuh dengan liar. Tapi bunga yang Kai pegang ini tidak seperti bunga-bunga lain nya, itu tidak seperti bunga liar. Bunga itu sangat indah dan Shun menyukai bunga itu._

" _Kai, bunga itu untuk apa?" Shun menunjuk bunga yang di pegang oleh Kai._

" _Oh? Bunga ini untuk membuat teh." Ucapan Kai membuat Shun mengerutkan dahi nya, Kai yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Shun langsung menatap Shun. "Ah! Kau pasti belum pernah mencoba nya, kan? Ini aku berikan yang sudah jadi." Kai memberikan Shun sebuah botol._

" _Apa ini?" Tanya Shun, dia kemudian membuka botol tersebut dan aroma yang menggoda tercium oleh hidung Shun. "Woah... Aroma yang menggoda." Ucap Shun dan dia kemudian meminum teh yang ada di botol itu._

 _Hening._

 _Kai menatap Shun takut-takut, dia bisa saja masuk penjara kalau Shun tidak suka dengan teh yang dibuat nya._

" _Enak sekali! Aku harap bisa meminum teh ini lagi. Kai, bisakah kau buatkan lagi untukku?" Pinta Shun dan Kai mengangguk._

" _Besok aku akan membuatkan nya untukmu, datang saja kesini pada jam yang sama."_

" _Aku harap aku bisa memintamu membuatkan ini kapanpun." Shun menghembuskan nafas nya._

" _Nanti di masa depan pasti bisa!"_

 _ENDFLASHBACK_

Shun kembali tersenyum mengingat kenangan pertama mereka bertemu. Benar perkataan Kai, sekarang dia bisa meminta atau memerintah Kai membuatkan teh untuk nya. Teh dengan rasa dan aroma yang sangat Shun sukai.

"Shun, kau ada di dalam?" Ah, itu suara Tsubaki adik sepupu nya.

"Ya, masuklah."

Suara pintu dibuka lalu berbunyi, Tsubaki memasuki kamar Shun sambil membawa sebuah kostum. Kemudian Tsubaki berhenti di depan Shun. Shun pikir ad apa, ternyata Tsubaki meminta bantuan pada Shun untuk memilihkan kostum untuk ulang tahun teman nya.

"Shun? Kau tidak bersiap? Bukan kah kau harus bertemu dengan Hajime?" Tanya Tsubaki saat dia melihat Shun masih dalam pakaian yang tadi.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" Shun ingat kalau dia harus bertemu dengan Hajime, Shun kemudian meminta Tsubaki untuk memanggilkan Kai.

"Tidak akan Sakaki-san? Tumben." Tsubaki mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Ayolah, cepat panggil Kai."

Tsubaki menurut dan dia lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur dimana Kai berada. Dia sedang membereskan dapur.

"Kai-san, kau dipanggil oleh Shun." Suara Tsubaki membuat Kai dan beberapa pelayan lain nya menatap Tsubaki heran, kecuali Sakaki yang malah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ada apa?" Tsubaki menggeleng tanda tidak tahu, dia kemudian menyuruh Kai untuk cepat-cepat.

Kai yang masih dalam keadaan bingung langsung menuju kamar Shun, dia kemudian mengetuk pintu Shun dan setelah mendapat jawaban dari Shun, Kai membuka pintu kamar Shun lalu memasuki kamar Shun. Di dalam kamar, Shun sudah bersiap dengan setelan jas baru nya. Berwarna putih bersih dan kaos berwarna abu.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Kai yang seperti nya tidak sadar kalau dia berbicara tidak formal.

"Ya! Temani aku menuju kediaman Mutsuki!" Mendengar nama 'Mutsuki' entah kenapa membuat hati Kai agak sesak.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Kai, lihatlah itu. Bintang itu banyak sekali. Tapi ada empat bintang yang paling bersinar." Shun kemudian menunjuk kearah satu bintang. "Yang itu kau lalu aku lalu Hajime." Kai agak bingung._

" _Satu lagi siapa?" Tanya Kai saat dia hanya mendengar tiga nama saja yang disebut._

" _Entahlah." Jawab Shun._

" _Heee... Tapi bintangmu dan Hajime itu dekat ya." Ucap Kai saat dia memperhatikan bintang itu._

" _Um! Itu karena aku menyukai Hajime!"_

 _ **DEG**_

 _Ucapan Shun entah kenapa membuat dada Kai sakit. Apa dia punya penyakit jantung ya? Tapi tidak mungkin itu. Kai sehat wal afiat, tidak ada riwayat penyakit apapun._

" _Ah... Begitu." Pantas kok kalau Shun dengan Hajime, kedua nya sama-sama bangsawan. Tapi kenapa hati nya yang paling dalam tidak dapat menerima kenyataan itu? Kenyataan kalau Shun menyukai Hajime._

 _ENDFLASHBACK_

Kai baru mengerti perasaan itu sekarang, perasaan yang sangat berharga. Perasaan pada seorang Shimotsuki Shun. Dia mencintai Shun.

Kai berusaha tersenyum dan menyanggupi permintaan Shun untuk menemani nya menemui Hajime. Mungkin mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hubungan kedua keluarga?

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!" Kai mengangguk dan dia mengikuti sang Tuan dari belakang

.

.

.

Kai membukakan pintu untuk Shun, mereka telah sampai di kediaman Mutsuki. Kedua nya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kediaman Mutsuki. Shun mengetuk pintu lalu salah satu pelayan membukakan pintu, mereka memasuki kediaman Mutsuki dan Hajime langsung terlihat tepat di atas tangga bersama dengan seseorang.

"Ah Shun! Aku pikir kau tidak jadi datang." Hajime turun dari tangga dan diikuti oleh orang tadi.

"Yo, Hajime, Haru." Shun tersenyum.

"Yang disebelahmu ini pelayan barumu?" Tanya Hajime.

"Ya, nama nya adalah Fuzuki Kai."

"Nama saya Fuzuki Kai, salam kenal."

"Fuzuki Kai? Bukankah—"

"Ayo Hajime, kita bicarakan rencana itu!"

Rencana? Rencana pernikahan kah?

"Oh iya, Kai. Tinggalkan kami bertiga." Perintah Shun dan Kai hanya menurut.

"Baik." Ucap Kai dan menatap ketiga orang tadi yang mulai menjauh.

Ah, dada Kai sesak sekali. Tapi sudahlah, tidak apa. Dia melihat keluar lewat jendela kediaman Mutsuki ini. Hari ternyata sudah malam dan bintang sangat banyak di luar. Kai berjalan keluar dari kediaman Mutsuki ini. Kalau dia tidak salah, kediaman Mutsuki ini dibangun tidak jauh dari tempat dia bertemu dengan Shun.

Ternyata Kai tidak salah. Dia dapat melihat padang bunga yang semakin menjadi indah, bunga-bunga liar masih senantiasa tumbuh disana. Bahkan dia masih dapat merasakan suasana dimana dia bertemu dengan Shun, bersama dengan Shun dan berpisah dengan Shun.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Kai, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah kesini lagi." Ucapan Shun membuat Kai menatap Shun tidak percaya._

" _Apa maksudmu Shun?"_

" _Jadwalku mulai padat, kau tahu kan, aku mulai remaja dan les ada dimana-mana. Bahkan mungkin keluar rumah saja jarang, ya kecuali kalau sekolah." Jelas Shun._

" _Ah... Benar juga. Kau ini kan bangsawan, akan ada les dimana-mana. Bahkan kau akan mulai sibuk. Apalagi mengingat kalau kau anak tunggal."_

" _Enak ya jadi dirimu, punya saudara." Shun menatap Kai iri, sementara Kai hanya sweatdrop._

" _Aku memberitahumu, Shun. Itu sangat tidak enak. Apalagi saat makan yang seperti mau perang. Ribut nya minta ampun." Kai agak meringis saat dia menjelaskan hal itu. Shun sendiri membayangkan bagaimana ribut nya keluarga Kai saat makan._

 _Shun tertawa dan membuat Kai menatap Shun bingung. Kenapa Shun tertawa? Pikir Kai bingung. Apakah Shun sedang gila?_

 _Kai menyentuh dahi Shun dengan punggung tangan nya. Tidak panas, lalu kenapa?_

 _Tangan Kai di tepis oleh Shun, wajah Shun saat itu cukup merah. Hal itu membuat Kai semakin bingung. Shun tadi tidak panas kok._

" _Kenapa kau menyentuhku?" Kata-kata yang ambigu._

" _Aku hanya mengecekmu! Kau tiba-tiba tertawa, bisa saja kan kau panas atau malah gila mendadak." Jelas Kai, penjelasan Kai membuat Shun cemberut._

" _Jahat sekali!"_

 _ENDFLASHBACK_

Kai memejamkan mata nya menikmati angin malam, tidak peduli seberapa dingin angin malam tersebut. Kemudian dia membuka mata nya dan menatap ke langit. Disana ada empat bintang yang bersinar paling terang.

' _Deja vu.'_

"Kai, kau tega-tega nya meninggalkan Tuanmu ini." Kai tersadar lalu dia menatap kearah Shun yang ada tidak jauh di belakang nya.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tadi hanya kebosanan dan pergi kesini, kenapa kau ada disini, Shun?"

"Heee... Jadi Kai melupakanku? Jahat sekali!" Shun terdengar merengek.

Sementara Kai tersenyum. "Aku malah menyangka kalau kau yang melupakanku."

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan orang yang berharga untukku."

"Bagaimana urusanmu itu? Apa sudah selesai?" Kai menatap kearah Shun.

"Ya, sudah selesai. Kami sudah sepakat untuk bekerja sama." Kai memandang Shun heran, walaupun dalam hati nya bersyukur karena bukan 'rencana pernikahan' itu.

"Oh benarkah? Memang nya bekerja sama bagaimana?" Tanya Kai.

"Kau tahu sendiri, keluargaku membuat perusahaan teh dan kami akhir nya bekerja sama dengan keluarga Mutsuki!" Nada suara Shun terdengar gembira.

"Begitu..." Gumam Kai dan tersenyum.

Kai kemudian menatap langit kembali dan Shun juga melihat ke arah langit. Shun tersenyum saat melihat empat bintang disana.

"Aku menemukan bintang keempat." Shun berjalan mendekat kearah Kai, dia berdiri disamping Kai.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Kai penasaran sembari menatap Shun.

Shun menunjuk empat bintang itu satu-satu. "Aku, Kai, Hajime dan Haru."

Posisi nya masih sama, tapi rasa nya ada yang berbeda?

"Bintangku dekat dengan bintangmu dan bintang Hajime dekat dengan bintang Haru."

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukai Hajime?" Tanya Kai.

"Suka dalam artian fans, lagian aku mencintai orang lain." Jawab Shun.

"Benarkah? Siapa? Orang itu sangat beruntung karena di sukai olehmu."

"Kau."

Hening.

Kai menatap Shun tidak percaya, tapi kemudian dia menatap Shun lembut. Jadi selama ini perasaan nya terbalas, eh? Ada rona merah di wajah Shun yang sangat tidak biasa itu dan bahkan author sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan nya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kai kemudian memeluk Shun dari samping dan mengecup kepala Shun pelan.

Shun sendiri hanya diam sembari tersenyum. "Jadi resmi ya?" Kemudian dia menatap Kai.

"Ya, kau resmi menjadi milikku, Tuan Muda Shimotsuki." Ucap Kai dan hal itu membuat jantung Shun berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N: Sumpah ini apaan? Tiba-tiba saja pengen nulis ini, bahkan ending nya pun aneh begitu. Ahsudahlah yang penting jadi.**

 **Berminat untuk KriSar?**


End file.
